


Percy's Wake

by hopefulmemoir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulmemoir/pseuds/hopefulmemoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Percy's Sleep. The heroes have defeated Gaea but at a price. All things come at a price. Percy tries to come to terms with it. Apollo tries to help. Apollo/Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is Apollo/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.
> 
> This is a sequel to Percy's Sleep. I recommend reading that first before this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Apollo couldn't help himself as he watched Percy. It was easy enough, since he inherited the role as god of the sun, he saw all. It pained him, watching Percy as he desperately fought to survive. Hera had given Jason to the Greeks on a silver platter; he hadn't had much trouble getting into the camp. Percy on the other hand had to complete tests put forth by the wolves and then survive the constant attacks of Stheno and Euryale. To Apollo's pleasure, Percy had survived, brilliantly. He was so unbelievable in his power. The god of prophecy continued to watch as Percy went on his quest. Even in the north, where they were out of their sphere of influence, Apollo watched. Percy earned the trust of Romans and became a member of the Twelfth Legion.

As promised by Hera, Percy didn't remember their time together. It hurt the god a lot more than he would ever admit.

He didn't stop watching though. The youth god tended to get obsessed with things he desired. Percy continued to impress Apollo as the teen (and other six demigods, but they didn't matter to him) made their journey to Rome. It annoyed the god how infatuated he was with that brat daughter of Athena. He tried not to let that dampen his mood. It was when the heroes rejoined Annabeth that Apollo felt his stomach drop. He wanted to swoop in and whisk Percy away, but that was against the divine law. The god watched in horror as they hung from a book sized ledge. And…instead of letting Annabeth go, Percy fell with her. Pain filled Apollo. People didn't go to Tartarus for just anyone. He finally turned away.

~o-o-o~

The Doors of Death had to be closed on both sides. Percy figured this out while he and Annabeth fell into the endless blackness. Their journey through Tartarus was a nightmare, a dark, never-ending nightmare.

Falling to Tartarus hadn't been the most terrifying thing Percy had ever done. He expected it to be, but it wasn't. Falling with Annabeth ebbed away fear. He loved her with all his heart and trusted her with his life, with all his being. Surviving Tartarus was possible, because he was with her. No, the most horrifying moment came when they reached the Doors of Death. Percy knew; had probably known the entire time that someone had to stay behind. He hadn't wanted to think about it, so he didn't. When they rejoined their friends, he…saw them on the other side and knew.

"Annabeth." Percy turned to her. She was stunning, even with blood and dirt in her hair, scratches on her body. She was pale from their journey through the abyss and lack of sleep. Her clothes were tattered, torn at the edges. As beautiful as she had been when they reunited, now she looked like a goddess. "I love you."

"I love you too." She reached for him. Percy caught her, and Percy conveyed all his love for Annabeth in a push as he forced her through. He didn't want to leave her, but he would not let her be imprisoned here.

"Close it!" Percy bellowed. He summoned waves, willed water to him with everything he had and used the sea to slam his side closed. A long scream, he heard it, just before the doors shut him in.

The darkness swept in around him like water filling a void. It swallowed him completely, endless and suffocating. Percy turned, but didn't know where the doors had been. He didn't know where he had come from…he just, didn't know. He felt weightless. There were no sounds except his breathing. He could see his body, but even the glow of Riptide was swallowed by black. Cut off from the world above, he felt he had aged ten years. He was weary, worn out from fighting monsters. Gaea would fall; the Doors of Death were sealed. The son of Poseidon felt pressure on his chest, it was almost painful. He recognized the feeling as loneliness. Percy's mind drifted to his friends with the hope that they would succeed…he let out a shuddered gasp and tears slipped from his eyes. What about his mother? Would Annabeth tell her? Would Annabeth _survive_ to tell her? An overwhelming sadness filled Percy. The not knowing…would drive him mad.

~o-o-o~

"NO!" Annabeth screamed as the doors were closed on their side. She screamed and screamed. He said, he said never again. He fell with her, and now… "Percy!" She sobbed. She was lost, scared, confused. She didn't know what to think. Her friends grabbed her. She fought them, but they subdued her. She was weak, tired. She didn't know what to think anymore. After everything, she had lost him, lost him to the black pits that are inescapable, sealed now, for eternity. Annabeth wept continuously. They had to go, she heard them say. Nico made promises, he said he would try and look, he would find Percy, but it was all empty. Nico almost went mad. He would not return. Not for Percy. There was nothing to gain in losing another to the darkness. Annabeth was grounded to her room. Coach Hedge said she needed to be alone. "Foolish." Annabeth muttered as she brought her knife to light. What would Percy think if she drove this through her gullet? Would he ever know? She doubted it, and that hurt worse than any blade. The knife clattered out of her hand. Someone else was here, holding her shoulders, whispering.

"He's a hero." Piper cooed. Annabeth wanted to laugh. What did Piper know? Her boyfriend was safe on the ship. Piper didn't know, would never know. Annabeth leaned against her though. She needed the warmth. Percy had given his life for her. She would not waste it.

~o-o-o~

When the heroes were brought to Olympus, there was no joy in them. They looked exhausted, pale, eyes wide and empty. Seven half-bloods had left for Greece and seven shattered souls returned.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way." Hazel whispered; voice low and morose. Others nodded in agreement. Annabeth sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Piper placed her hand on her shoulder, but the action only worsened Annabeth's sobs. The gods and goddesses sat on their thrones, looking upon the heroes. They held no sympathy; nothing but arrogance and pleasure radiated from them. It didn't matter if a few mortals were broken, so long as they continued to thrive.

"You have succeeded." Zeus began, voice even. "We are pleased-"

"We want you to save Percy," Jason interrupted, "Since we can't." Zeus frowned.

"It's not so simple."

"Does everyone agree with this request as our reward?" Jason asked. The others nodded, except Annabeth who was still sobbing quietly.

"That realm cannot be accessed any easier by gods." Zeus countered.

"Didn't you free the Hekatonkheires and Cyclops?" Piper asked. Zeus tensed.

"Well, that was millennia ago." He muttered and then scowled. "I'll consider it."

"Wait-" Zeus waved his hand and sent the heroes back to camp. He leaned on his throne with a sigh. Poseidon glared.

"So help me, if you don't rescue him I will flood the mortal realm." Poseidon warned. Zeus snorted.

"Your son made his choice."

"He did it to save us you vain brat! You're in his debt; he's helped you keep your throne twice now!" Poseidon snapped.

"Apollo," Zeus turned to his son, "Was Percy not supposed to fall and remain imprisoned? That is a true hero's demise, is it not?"

"You don't die there." Apollo breathed. "You just…fall…in the darkness…it ensnares you in a timeless realm, dark, abyssal, endless. All that you are, were, could be, it takes that, devours it and you're left a hollow shell. You're never free; you fall for eternity with nothing but your thoughts, drifting through the void." He gripped his knees. Some of the others looked uncomfortable; immortals knew the abyss was the worst imprisonment possible. "…I hate the dark."

"Awe!" Aphrodite's chipper voice cut through the mounting tension. "You're in love with him!" Apollo glared at Aphrodite. "No, it's totally cute!"

"Regardless, it was Percy's choice." Zeus remained stubborn. Hera grasped her husband's hand. He looked at her, surprised.

"If you don't rescue Percy from that hellish realm, I will castrate you. And we both know that doesn't grow back." Apollo watched Hera, alarmed, surprised. Zeus smiled nervously and shifted awkwardly in his seat. What did Hera have to gain from Percy's rescue? He furrowed his brow, and then smiled. Of course. Percy was part of Greek and Roman camps. He was a bridge that helped unify them. If she wanted her plan to succeed, she needed both Jason _and_ Percy to keep the peace.

"I…will be back shortly." Zeus vanished. Apollo disappeared as well. He found his father outside Tartarus in the Underworld. This entrance didn't close, but it was guarded, unlike the doors into the mortal realm. Apollo stepped up to his father's side.

" _Who dares disturb me?_ " The voice sent chills down Apollo's back and clawed at his essence, beckoning him, urging him to the depths from which none return. Its lull was like the soft purr of a serial killer, whispering to their victim, calming them with false words to rouse greater terror. Apollo peered into the darkness and took a step back. An abyss, endless in its depth, limitless in its fear, it drained everything from any who dared too close and consumed those who wandered too near. " _…Zeus? Why, it has been millennia…_ "

"Lord Tartarus."

" _To what do I owe the pleasure?_ "

"You have a boy within your domain."

" _I do. He is pretty, like a pearl._ "

"I would ask to retrieve him."

" _But he is mine now._ "

"He chose to fall. It was the girl who didn't!" Apollo shouted. A dark chuckle echoed around them and Zeus glared at his son.

" _This is true, but it takes great sacrifice to free one whom my realm has claimed. She fell; he pushed her, trading his life for hers. Love is so stupid, is it not?_ "

"Find something else to take instead." Zeus shrugged in offering.

" _Keeping him is a bit dull…but he is pretty…alas, you have convinced me. I shall consume their love instead. Shattering joy is endearing._ "

"Sure, whatever." Zeus muttered. A moment later Percy materialized in front of them. He looked like he lost fifty pounds. He was deathly pale, breathing shallowly, and thin. Apollo dropped next to him and brushed back Percy's hair. "Lift him, let's go." Apollo slid his arms behind Percy's back and under his knees. He was far too easy to lift.

" _I would love to see him again._ "

~o-o-o~

Zeus and Apollo with Percy in his arms, returned to Olympus.

"I'll summon the demigods." Zeus stated.

"Wait," Apollo turned to his father. "He looks awful, he's not even conscious, father. Perhaps we should delay the news, at least until he regains consciousness." Zeus grumbled a bit.

"If Hera permits the delay, then fine." Apollo brought Percy to his bedchamber. He checked his vitals. His blood pressure was low, but he had a heartbeat and he was alive…looking at Percy, emaciated, sickly, unconscious, it twisted Apollo's gut and made the god feel ill. He healed Percy as much as he could and then remained at his bedside, waiting for the teen to wake. Percy twisted in the sheets and mumbled unintelligibly. Apollo held his breath. Percy narrowly opened his eyes. He looked at Apollo, fear evident in his expression.

"You're safe now." Apollo cooed. "You're going to be ok." Percy tried to speak but he could hardly wheeze. "Drink this." Apollo grabbed some nectar and coaxed Percy to drink. Percy groaned softly and settled in the bed.

"It was so dark." He rasped. Percy closed his eyes but tears slipped out. "Why don't I love her?"

"Pardon?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Annabeth. I don't love her." Percy's head fell to the side and he narrowly opened his eyes. "Why?" Apollo breathed out heavily.

"It was sacrificed to save you." Percy coughed and tried to twist away. Apollo clenched his jaw, envious of that brat daughter of Athena. "It would have been pointless if you stayed trapped there." Apollo grumbled. Percy rolled over and sat up slowly. He glared at Apollo.

"You don't get it. You could never get it." Percy gritted.

"And why's that?"

"Because you've never been in love." Apollo recoiled. The words cut him and made his heart ache. Percy was shaking, from weakness Apollo knew. Apollo smiled cruelly.

"Mortals are so petty." Percy furrowed his brow. "You still get a prize, Percy, for saving us. The others wished for your return, I'll see to it the greatest honour bestowed upon you."

"I just want you gods to stay out of my life."

"That is far too kind." Apollo left the room. Percy would be too weak to follow. He debated going to Poseidon and suggesting to the god that he force his son to take immortality, but the thought of hurting Percy in such a way made Apollo rethink the decision, and eventually he settled for moping in the gardens while playing his harp. If it had been anyone else…but no, it had to be the great Hero of Olympus, leader of Camp Half-Blood and now Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Percy-fucking-Jackson, a mortal whom stole the hearts of immortals and mortals alike with his charm. It was infuriating, embarrassing, and…just like Apollo. He stopped playing as a note hung in the air, quietly fading with the wind.

"Awe, why did you stop?" Apollo looked up. Aphrodite smiled at him, her appearance shifting until she looked like a black haired, sea-green eyed beauty. Damn her.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" Apollo asked, solemn.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Aphrodite asked. "I love a good romance between a hero and a god. Do tell." She sat next to him, waiting, and he scowled.

"No." Apollo stood. "You've been messing in my love life for too long." Aphrodite pouted. Apollo ignored her and left. He returned to his bedchamber to find Percy sitting on the floor, staring down the hole in his room. Apollo stood over him until Percy looked up.

"Why do you have a hole in your room?" The question was spoken softly. Apollo could see Percy trembling slightly from weakness; his clothing, loose on his body, hair and skin were damp from sweat. It had to be strenuous to drag himself there. The thought nearly brought a smile to Apollo's face; Percy was as stubborn as any god with that attitude and desire to accomplish a task.

"I jump down and catch my ride." Apollo answered.

"Have you ever sat here and looked? It's kind of cool."

"I've seen it all before." Percy sighed.

"Look, I ah…I know you've been in love." Percy fiddled with his tattered clothes. "I guess I was just mad. After all the shit we went through, it sucks. I fell with her, because…I promised we wouldn't be apart and…I ruined us." Apollo knelt beside Percy.

"You saved her life. And…your love for each other was lost but with each tragedy there is a blessing." Percy furrowed his brow.

"I guess we did both survive, and Mother was defeated." Percy murmured.

"You're still young, Percy. You have…" Apollo cleared his throat. "You still have lots of time to fall in love."

"Yeah, I do…" Percy looked down at Manhattan.

"Come on, you need to rest." Apollo helped Percy stand. Once Percy was settled in the bed again Apollo stood to leave.

"This feels familiar." Apollo looked at Percy. "I don't know what it is, but…" Percy frowned. "Have you taken care of me like this before?"

"No!" Apollo shouted. Percy arched an accusing brow. "Well, uh, unless you count after you fought the Titan Lord."

"I guess…" Percy furrowed his brow, contemplating the words. "But…"

"Rest up!" Apollo fled the room.

~o-o-o~

Zeus summoned the heroes when Percy recovered enough to stand. They didn't know what to expect, so when they saw Percy, alive, free from the abyss, they were overwhelmed with joy. They wasted no time dragging Percy into an embrace, praising him for his actions. Annabeth and Percy hugged each other, squeezed, but they both felt nothing.

"I thought, maybe if I saw you again…" Annabeth pulled back. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Percy apologized.

"You're…such a seaweed brain." Percy gave a strained smile. "What now?"

"We could start over."

"I don't think so." Percy nodded. It would only hurt them both in the end. Annabeth placed a kiss on his cheek. "We can still be friends."

"Yeah." Percy agreed, disgruntled, but she was right. Annabeth was always right. He really disliked that sometimes. The others looked confused but they offered no answers. Percy didn't want to talk about it anyway, his heart hurt too much. Despite him no longer being in love, he still felt heartbroken over their lost relationship. He and Annabeth had something special; they had been through so much and done amazing things. After all he had done, he ended up alone, and Percy hated that.

"How heartwarming." Zeus interrupted their reunion. "Since you all wished for Percy's return, and we have completed that, you've been given your rewards, except you, Percy." Zeus focused on the teen. "I'm sure you'll find something sickeningly selfless to ask of us."

"Can I think about it?" Zeus groaned audibly.

"You're so demanding. Whatever, just get out of my face. You have a month." Zeus waved his hand and sent the demigods back to camp.

It was agreed that the celebrations would be held in New Rome. It had a much larger capacity, and more diversity that Camp Half-Blood couldn't offer. Percy had to take it easy though. He hadn't physically recovered from his time there yet, and mentally…he wasn't sure he ever would. The mental scars that place left had him jumping at his shadow more than he cared to admit. But he joined in with celebrations; the excitement of the crowd helped lift his mood and pull his mind away from what had happened.

"Hey Percy." Rachel moved forward and embraced Percy. They had chatted briefly when he returned, but they hadn't had much time to talk. Percy was hugging the outskirts of the party and Rachel happily went to him. "How are you?"

"Great. We beat Mother and saved the gods. Romans and Greeks are getting along-everything we set out to achieve we did." Rachel frowned.

"Cut the political crap. How are _**you**_?" Percy's gaze grew distant. "Annabeth won't talk either, Percy…I'm sorry." Percy hunched over. He could hardly breathe.

"I lost. I worked so hard and I still lost. Why do I always lose?" Rachel cupped his face, well aware of the tears in his eyes. He placed a hand over hers. "I used to believe. I'm not a bad person, I work towards the greater good, but do I? I just…after everything…this is what I get out of it? A broken heart, body and mind. Feels great." He laughed lowly in mocking.

"You still have your request." Rachel offered. It wasn't much for consolidation, and as soon as she said it she felt stupid. Percy's hand fell away.

"I could…forget. I could ask…to forget." He met her gaze, and they both knew he couldn't do it, couldn't ask for something so damaging.

"Ask to be healed." Rachel suggested. "Take, for once. You've given so much to us, all of us, gods, demigods, we all owe you. Take a reward you deserve."

"That sounds…" Rachel's hands fell away when a few campers approached and asked them to partake in some of the games set up. Rachel didn't have the heart to say no and Percy had disappeared before she could follow. She was annoyed. Why hadn't Apollo helped Percy? She knew how the god felt, what he had done…Rachel pushed the thought away; she'd dwell on it later.

Percy squared the archery target. Travis and Connor were grinning from their place next to him.

"If you can hit the target, I'll do your cabin's chores for a week." Travis offered a bet.

"No. I can't hit a target with a bow." Percy scowled. Travis stuck his tongue out.

"Either take the bet, or you've got to do the chicken on stage." Percy blinked.

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Yup! That's the rules! You chicken out of a bet you have to do the chicken in front of everyone, in a chicken suit!" Connor threw in, grinning as well. Percy scrunched his face up.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"If you don't hit the target, you have to do our chores." Connor added. Percy snatched a bow. He didn't want to be called a chicken, or do a chicken dance in front of everyone. Attention was the last thing he wanted. Besides, chores might take his mind off everything. Percy grabbed an arrow and notched it. It felt…comfortable, more so than it ever had. His stance was proper; he kept his left arm straight and parallel to the ground as he drew back with his right, bent arm parallel as well. Percy had three fingers on the string, one above and two below the notch. He kept his eyes on the centre of the target and breathed out in his release. Travis and Connor openly gaped when they saw the arrow connect. It wasn't a bull's-eye, but it was along the edge of the inner circle.

"Double or nothing!" Travis shouted. Percy blinked.

"What?"

"We'll do the chicken if you hit it a second time." Travis decided; certain of Percy's inability. Percy was in too deep now. He grabbed another arrow and notched it. Just as before, he breathed in as he drew back, eyes on the target, and breathed out upon releasing. The arrow connected again. "NO WAY!"

"What?!" Connor gave Travis a shove. "This is all your fault!"

"No, he-Percy can't shoot a bow!" Connor and Travis disappeared within the crowd. Percy stared at the target, transfixed. Two shots, no prayers to the gods. It didn't make sense. Percy couldn't hit a bow, not before…something ached in his chest. He felt out of breath. Percy dropped the bow and dashed from the party. His head was spinning. Something was trying to surface, but gods it wouldn't and it _hurt_. Percy found himself on the bank of the Tiber, the pain increased. Percy started hyperventilating. His mind scrambled, grappling at blank space that should be filled. When he opened his eyes he was lying in the grass, staring up at the moon. It glowed dimly behind clouds, a crescent, waxing or waning Percy couldn't remember. He _did_ remember…

"Apollo…" He breathed the name, a whisper on the wind, whisked away to vanish in the rustle of trees. Percy was paralyzed. It came back slowly, each smile, meal, tease, the temple, the women, the stories and…kisses.

"I didn't think you'd remember." Percy turned his head. Apollo stood nearby, in that familiar form Percy came to know during his 'sleep'. He dressed in a men's chiton, cream in colour with gold embroidery along the trim. His hair was blond, as always, styled but in a boyish way. His eyes sparkled like a clear blue sky. He knelt next to Percy. "I gave up."

"So unlike you." Percy smiled. Apollo moved closer and Percy turned his head. Apollo sighed. "You're a god."

"You could be too." Percy looked at Apollo, wide eyed.

"What?"

"You've earned it." Apollo grasped Percy's hand, lacing their fingers. "I don't want another tragedy. I've had enough of them."

"I never…" Percy fell silent. He'd given up godhood before because…he didn't want to live a life without Annabeth. Now he couldn't have that. The dreams, the two of them growing old together, it would exist only in imagination.

"Please." Apollo moved over Percy, straddling him; the position was intimate and flustered the teen. Apollo paid no mind as he kept their fingers laced with one hand and brushed his fingers through Percy's hair with the other.

"Dating?" Percy shyly suggested. Apollo grinned.

"Sounds perfect." Apollo stole a kiss, a brief peck on Percy's lips, before disappearing completely. Percy blushed as he stumbled to his feet. Apollo stood not far, grin still present. "You have to know in one month." Apollo reminded Percy of his deadline to give his wish. "It won't take me that long." Apollo winked and disappeared. Percy felt his heart flutter. He hated to admit it, but Apollo was already doing a good job. Percy turned when he heard footsteps. Rachel rushed up to him, concerned, until she saw the soft smile on his face.

"What's got you grinning?" Rachel asked. Percy moved towards her and they started meandering back to the party.

"I remembered where I was, when I was taken." Rachel held a knowing look. Percy glared. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't, I swore I wouldn't." Rachel replied. "And? What happened?"

"Uh…we're going to try dating." Percy murmured shyly. "I've never really…it's so…" Percy's cheeks burned. "It's not weird is it?"

"Not at all." Rachel assured. "I'm excited for you."

"Me too." Percy admitted.

~o-o-o~

Percy should have known dating a god would be different. Naturally, he didn't think that through. Apollo popped up whenever it was convenient, and Percy swore he was doing it at times when he could fluster the demigod on purpose. There were benefits of course. Apollo was charming, frighteningly so. Percy swooned sometimes and he was pretty sure guys weren't supposed to swoon. Currently, Percy was watching the sun rise. He wasn't normally up so early, but Apollo had woken him up, and Percy could see why. It was unlike anything Percy had ever seen. The dark sky waned as bands of colours started stroking the horizon, turning black into purple, pink, blood red, orange, until the sun peaked and its brilliance turned night into day, bathing the world in light and warmth.

"What do you think?" Percy jumped and spun around. Apollo leaned against the far wall, smirking. Percy stood.

"It was beautiful." Apollo moved forward. Percy accepted Apollo's embrace when the god hugged Percy around his middle. Percy laid his hands on Apollo's shoulders. He looked Percy's age; it was hard to believe he was millennia old.

"We could watch them together for eternity." Apollo purred; his lips against Percy's neck. He placed light kisses on the skin there. Percy had only a week left to decide. Every encounter made Apollo's offer more tempting. Percy's back hit the wall. His gaze was half lidded. Apollo moved in and Percy closed his eyes when they kissed. Percy started tugging at Apollo's shirt. Apollo pulled back and Percy pushed the clothing up and off. Percy's shirt soon followed. Percy let his hands wander Apollo's toned body. He wasn't hugely built; he had more of a lithe body. Percy loved it though, every dip and curve, it was all perfectly Apollo and Percy could spend hours just staring. Apollo pulled back, their bodies were still flush and they were both breathing somewhat heavily. Percy groaned softly.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I won't be able to if we go further." The thought sent a jolt of pleasure through Percy. Apollo smirked. "Was I wrong to think you would not like to continue?" Sea green met sky blue, and Percy felt something settle in him that both scared and excited him. Apollo's teasing gaze softened, worried, but Percy shook his head and grasped Apollo's shoulders.

"I love you." Apollo's eyes lit up. An endearing smile replaced worry and he pressed a desperate kiss on Percy's lips.

"I love you too." Apollo breathed against his lips. Percy pulled Apollo into a heated embrace; he grabbed at Apollo's jeans, eager to remove them, when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Percy?" Sally's voice shattered the moment and Apollo backed off. The door opened. Percy was too flustered to say anything. "I thought I…" Sally looked at Apollo, at Percy, her face went beet red and she quickly left.

"Oh fuck." Percy's arousal was gone. He grabbed his shirt and left the room. "Mom-" Sally sat at the kitchen table.

"I am so sorry. I should have waited for you to say something. I didn't mean to walk in on you and…umm…who is that young man?" Sally looked at Percy.

"Lord Apollo." Percy murmured. Sally straightened in her seat.

"The god." Percy nodded. "Oh. He's…handsome."

"Yeah uh…" Apollo entered the room then. Percy looked at him.

"I'll see myself out. Pardon me, Ms. Jackson." Sally stood and stopped him.

"I know, personally, what it means to fall for a god." Sally crossed her arms. "I will not allow the two of you to continue this. I won't see my son heartbroken because you're a horny immortal. He's faced enough heartbreak." Percy blushed faintly.

"Mom…"

"I want to marry him." Sally blinked. "I was going to ask your permission." Apollo glanced at Percy. "Umm, I probably shouldn't have brought this up so suddenly."

"How does that work?" Sally asked. Percy breathed out heavily.

"I'd…take godhood." Percy informed lowly. Sally gasped. She turned to Percy and then pulled him into an embrace.

"Is this what you want?" She clung to him, her grip was crushing but Percy didn't mind.

"Yeah, it is. I never thought it would be but it is." Percy admitted. Apollo smiled warmly. "I'd come see you, mom. All the time."

"I know." Sally pulled back, cupping her son's face in her hands. "I just want you to be happy." She moved away. Apollo watched Percy, waiting. Percy extended his hand.

"I want to marry you." Percy felt anxious. This was a huge decision, but as Apollo accepted Percy's hand that anxiety turned to joy and Percy knew he was making the right choice. Percy's smile broadened and his cheeks started to hurt from grinning.

"You're more beautiful than any sunrise or sunset." Apollo murmured. Percy threw himself into Apollo and clung to the god in a tight hug. "You're certain this is what you want?"

"Of course." Percy whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"I would hate to be the cause of any pain." Percy hid his face against Apollo's neck. He knew Apollo had bad luck with lovers, and he knew Apollo had been the cause of that pain before. It warmed Percy's heart to know Apollo would give up his own happiness, his desire and love, so that Percy could live the way he wanted.

"I want to ask."

"Not yet." Apollo pulled back. Percy had furrowed his brow. "Sleep on it, Percy. When you wake up tomorrow, you need to still feel as confident about this as you do now. We don't want regret."

"You're leaving?"

"I should go to work." Percy chuckled and Apollo smiled. "But I can hang around for a bit if you'd prefer."

"I'd like that."

Percy and Apollo hung out for most of the day, enjoying each other's company, conversation, even when silence fell over them it was comfortable. As dusk neared Apollo had to leave. They shared a brief kiss and Apollo vanished. Percy wondered if he'd be able to do that when he became a god, and then he blushed for thinking about being a god. It was a strange idea. Percy stared at his hands in his lap, tracing the lines on his palm. For the briefest moment he thought the dark lines were getting bigger, and suddenly the anxiety came back. It was too late, his mind was already moving back to _that place_ and soon he was shaking, trying to count to regain control but he was losing it. Percy turned on every light in his room but it wasn't enough, there was still shadow, still dark. He grabbed candles next, lit all that he had. He settled on the floor under the light. His vision swam, threatened to fail him, and then he would be there-

"Percy!?" Sally entered the room, panicked too. He was screaming. She ran to him and dropped next to him on the floor. He looked at her, familiarity returned and his scream died on his lips. She embraced him. "You poor thing." The attacks didn't happen often. Usually Percy could stop himself from drifting but when he couldn't…

"It took everything."

"I know."

"It's not fair."

"It's not." Sally agreed. Percy muttered into his mother's shoulder until the shaking stopped and threat of hysteria died. She pulled away slowly. Percy wouldn't meet her gaze. "You've nothing to be ashamed of." She cooed. Percy rubbed aggressively at his tears.

"You haven't told anyone right?" Sally squeezed Percy's shoulders.

"No, but you need help, Percy. This isn't going to go away." Percy pulled away.

"I'm not crazy."

"No!" Sally gasped. "Absolutely not but…" She receded when Percy remained silent. "Come have dinner."

"I…have to blow out the candles first." Sally nodded and left the room. Percy blew out the candles, counting in his head, until he extinguished the last one with a short breath. Percy turned slowly, gaze half-lidded. The shadow in the corner of his room seemed larger. Was it? Was it really? Percy blinked slowly. Nothing looked out of place, he told himself, despite the nagging certainty in the back of his mind that there was something there, waiting for him. He straightened and stiffly walked out of the room.

~o-o-o~

Apollo arrived the following morning. Percy was lying in bed, on his side, awake. Apollo sat down on the edge of Percy's bed and laid his hand on his head.

"He wants me."

"Yes."

"I dreamt of it. The dark."

"Light beats the dark." Percy looked at Apollo. "I'm god of light." Percy stared. "Have you decided? Do you have doubts?"

"None. Do you?" Percy grabbed Apollo's hand. "You see all, you've seen it."

"It's beautiful, because it's you." Percy laughed.

"You're such a suck." He muttered, blushing, happy. Apollo grinned.

"Call it what you will, it works." They shared a laugh. Percy sat up and leaned against Apollo.

"When do I make this wish?"

"I'll take you now, if you'd like."

"Soon. Hold me for a moment." Apollo obliged. He hugged his arms around Percy and rocked gently. A moment turned into an hour, neither broke the silence as a peace of mind settled over them both. Apollo loved Percy's oceanic smell; he knew he couldn't lose him. Not again. Percy pushed away and grumbled about needing to use the toilet. Apollo watched him go. Sally snuck into the room and met Apollo's gaze.

"He gets…violent sometimes."

"I know."

"Can't you fix it?"

"Why?" Sally frowned. "He's perfect." Sally narrowed her eyes.

"It hurts him."

"Sanity would only make it worse." Apollo stood. "To understand that place, to fully comprehend it, it would consume him."

"Promise you'll take care of him."

"I swear on the River Styx I will." Sally smiled faintly.

"Thank you." She turned when Percy arrived. They hugged and then Percy went to Apollo.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Percy." Sally replied. Percy faced Apollo. He was still thinner than he had been, though his colour had mostly come back. Percy's eyes sparkled as they had. Apollo took Percy's arm and they travelled to Olympus. They stood in the empty hall, redesigned and newly completed. Annabeth had done a great job, Percy had to admit. Zeus appeared on his throne, his wife beside him. Hera arched a brow upon seeing Percy and Apollo holding hands.

"Have you decided?" Zeus asked. His annoyance wasn't hidden. Percy nodded.

"I want…divinity." Zeus looked between them and leaned forward.

"Why?"

"We want to marry." Percy looked at Apollo, who nodded in confirmation.

"You've earned it." Zeus admitted. "And this request is within my power. But I must ask…why the change of heart?" Percy glanced at Apollo, but he wasn't the reason, at least, not entirely. Apollo didn't pull away as Percy's grip on his hand steadily increased. Percy turned his head back slowly. The shadows beckoned him, want him back. He could see dark tendrils reaching for his soul, waiting for him to drift within their grasp…

"What immeasurable beauty." Hera breathed. Her soft voice brought Percy back and he focused on her, surprised, alarmed. Hera's smile was gentle. "You'll make a fantastic god."

~o-o-o~

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the requested sequel. Hope it's to your satisfaction, readers. It's happy, I guess, happier than Percy's Sleep. Percy is insane; if that was unclear I apologize.
> 
> HM


End file.
